


Ashes, Ashes

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of Midorijima, A.K.A Scary Tales [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei has always wondered what it's like to leave the lab and go far from his evil stepbrothers and equally evil stepfather. Our story begins the night he is able to do so, and meets the popular and handsome Mizuki. But fairy tales don't always promise the happiest of endings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Ashes

"Sei, you've missed a spot," Alpha mused.

"It could _definitely_ be cleaner," Alpha 2 agreed. "It's almost as if you want us to tell Father, isn't it, brother?" His brother laughed sadistically in agreement.

Miserably, the boy shook his head. "Please don't, I'll take care of it immediately." As his stepbrothers smirked and left the room, Sei heaved a sigh and moved the mop around in dull, painful circles once more. Nothing was ever clean for very long, what with the Alphas making a mess and scientists occasionally dropping or spilling things. Come to think of it, although, Sei couldn't remember seeing those scientists in a while. Their faces were too familiar to him, the dafter ones appearing dazed and at times friendly. Toue could throw out any of the scientists that displeased him, but Sei knew he would never dispose of his precious "sons."

That was what Sei was to him, as well; the only differences between himself and the merciless Alphas were that he was human and they were not. Another lie in Toue's special treatment and favoring of the androids. The last was that Sei was an experiment, a subject to be poked and prodded, and he knew it would never relent until they could find a way to replicate the Scrap in his eyes. He was almost saddened that they hadn't just resorted to scooping them out yet. The white walls, ceiling, and tile were all starting to make him wish he could go blind.

He gazed out the window in the door, guarded by chicken wire but not indestructible, and frowned curiously at the sight of a figure with long blue hair being led away by two researchers. While he mentally pleaded for the man to resist, to not let himself be taken, he did just that, sending a roundhouse kick at both researchers and heading for the door behind which Sei watched with wide eyes. Another man wearing an outfit consisting of an interesting combination of green and black threw an object towards one of the security Allmates, and Sei stumbled back as an explosion shook the walls.

The blue-haired man mouthed something, and the blond one came over and typed rapidly on a keyboard. The door clicked, the men rushing in. "Sei!" The first man yelled. 

"Hurry," his companion muttered, checking the halls for more Allmates.

"Sei, come with us," panted the man with hair like blue raspberry.

Sei blinked, utterly shocked. "Come with you? Who are you? What's going on?"

"No time to explain, we need to go before back-ups show," the blond grunted.

The three of them dashed out straight for the elevator, but a researcher and Allmate blocked their escape. The blond launched another projectile, some sort of cube, Sei noted, and once again the Allmate was destroyed. The man with blue raspberry hair shouted out at the researcher, ordering him to get out of the way, and with a start Sei realized this man must have been able to use Scrap. They hastily closed the distance between themselves and the elevator, Sei's heart beating nearly out of his chest.

He looked over at his rescuers, the shorter of which gave him an apologetic glance and took a breath. "I'm Aoba, your brother. This is Noiz."

"Aoba, my... Wait, what?"

"I'm your brother," Aoba repeated. 

_That's right,_ Sei thought. _Toue used to mention something about "another one" that died._ "It's so nice to finally meet you." He smiled for what must've been the first time in years, if not his whole life.

"Door's opening," Noiz stated. The trio quickly ran down the hall to the main entrance, slowing to a halt upon spotting Toue and the Alphas, all wearing an identically smug look. Sei felt an overwhelming despair as well as a desire to wipe those grins off their faces.

"Well, well," Alpha 2 chuckled.

Alpha pouted mockingly. "Our 'brother' gets to leave before us? How is that fair, Father?"

"I am done experimenting on Sei. Go on and take him, he's of no use to me. He'll probably die soon, anyway." Aoba scowled at him, but Noiz sent him an impassive look which changed his mind.

As they shoved past, the Alphas called tauntingly out to Sei, "Goodbye forever, dear brother. See you never."

Two other men waited outside, one smoking a pipe and leaning against a motorcycle, the other pacing in front of an expensive looking car. The second looked up with a grin.

"Aoba! Glad to see you're alive."

"Don't you have any faith in me, Mizuki?"

"I do, but Koujaku's probably worried sick, better hop on with Mink and let your boyfriend know you're all right."

Aoba rolled his eyes at the man good-naturedly and sat on the motorcycle behind the stoic first man, throwing Sei a look over his shoulder. "Go on and ride with Mizuki. We aren't going far, but we need to go fast just in case Toue is planning on ambushing us."

The burgundy-haired man who must've been Mizuki opened the door for Sei and walked to the other side to get in. When they had fastened their seatbelts, a silence hung over them. It wasn't uncomfortable, however, but Mizuki broke it casually.

"You doing alright? My name's Mizuki."

Sei glanced at him and smiled gently. "I'm Sei."

"Aoba's brother, huh? Nice to meet you."

"You too," Sei responded. 

"Looks like no one's tailed us and we're here." Mizuki parked the car and got out, waiting for Sei. The running and escaping had taken its toll on the frail younger man. Only a moment later Aoba arrived. Sei looked around, startled at the absence of one.

"Aoba, where did Noiz go?" he asked.

"He had some business to take care of," his brother answered.

"What a party pooper," Mizuki joked. "Well, whatever. Let's go have fun ourselves."

They walked into the large, crowded club, buzzing with the sounds of heavy music, laughing, and shouting. But Sei nearly fell over after a few steps.

"Whoa, careful," Mizuki warned, holding him up. "Why don't we get you up into the lounge? The lights won't affect you that way."

Sei nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Sure." The older man cast him an easy smile. "Want something to drink?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly..."

"C'mon, man, live a little," the bartender laughed. Feeling embarrassed, Sei looked away.

"Nah, if he says he's fine, he's fine," Mizuki chimed in.

Sei tilted his head slightly to the side, gathering his thoughts. "No, I think I might try something." _It may be my last chance,_ Sei realized sullenly.

"What can I do you guys for, then?"

Mizuki gestured for Sei to go first, so he cleared his throat. "Ah, something sort of sweet and not too strong would be all right." The bartender gave him a strange look, but turned to Mizuki.

"I'll do something fruity. Maybe not so strong either."

"You guys sure are interesting drinkers," the man muttered under his breath, pouring the drinks and sliding them over.

Mizuki frowned, concerned. "Hey, you look kind of pale. We should sit over there on the couches, alright?" Sei nodded wordlessly. The couches, he found, were a welcome change from the metal beds to which he'd be strapped down and left at the mercy of needles and bright lights. He sank into it, eyes closed.

A chuckle from his companion brought him back. "Oh, sorry. You just look so peaceful and refreshed."

"Refreshed..." Sei murmured, the word rolling off his tongue. Everything here, despite being flashy and obnoxious, _was_ quite refreshing. It was a new experience, and Sei wished things could always be like that. He let himself relax as Mizuki gently started a conversation, and several alcohol-induced moments later (it could've been minutes or hours; Sei had never paid attention to the passing of time since it had been slow and painful from the moment he took in his first breath) the two were giggling and cuddled up next to each other.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Mizuki."

His companion's smile was goofy. "I'm glad I met you too, Sei."

Sei tried to steady his gaze, but only succeeded when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Gritting his teeth, he looked at Mizuki. "There's one last thing I need to say."

"One last thing?" Mizuki's head bobbed to the side and his smile turned into an awkward, drunken frown.

"Yes. Thank you, Mizuki... I don't have much time left. Tell Aoba I'm sorry."

Mizuki lifted his head, a more grave feeling settling. "What? Sei..."

"Toue was right. I don't have the strength to live a lot longer." The dark-haired man felt a content kind of sorrow warm him, or maybe it was just the alcohol. "Thank you..."

"...Goodnight, Sei," Mizuki managed, his intoxicated heart aching dully at the loss of such an innocent person. He placed a soft kiss on the man's knuckles like one would to those of a kind princess. _I hope the afterlife treats you well. You deserve better._

Somewhere a clock chimed midnight, and in a large, crowded club in Platinum Jail, buzzing with the sounds of heavy music, laughing, and shouting, the light faded from the dark, tormented eyes of a weakened man who never quite lost hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh man. I came up with this series (yes, I'm gonna post a whole series of fairy tale AU things, and yes, they will all be a bit darker; let's be real here, we all know some of our favorite stories didn't end the same way in the original tellings and I've got a bit of a dark mind) when the idea of Clear as Snow White came to mind. I hope you all enjoy these as much as I will.


End file.
